1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a calibration adapter with a coaxial connector, in particular a coaxial plug or coaxial socket or coaxial coupler, for connecting to a coaxial connector of a device to be calibrated, in particular to a measurement port of a vectorial network analyzer (VNA), wherein the coaxial connector has an inner conductor part, an outer conductor part arranged coaxially thereto, and a male termination which can be connected to the coaxial connector of the device to be calibrated.
2. Description of Related Art
The high accuracy of the vectorial network analyzer (VNA) is based on the fact that the network analyzer is calibrated prior to actually measuring the amount and phase of the complex reflection coefficient by connecting calibrating standards to its measurement ports. In the meantime there is now a plurality of different calibration methods. Most calibration methods use open-circuit, short-circuit and adaptive calibration standards for system calibration. By connecting these calibration standards to the measurement ports of the network analyzer, the faults arising in the network analyzer which cause the measured values to deviate from the true value, can be ascertained and used during subsequent object measuring for mathematical fault correction. This is known, for example, from the DE 39 12 795 A1.
A typical calibration standard with short-circuited precision air line is known, for example, from the DE 20 2004 013 305. By means of a detachable short-circuit between inner conduct part and outer conductor part in conjunction with an adjusting mechanism a high-quality precision measuring means for an accurately adjustable displacement amount between inner conductor part and reference plane (the contact face of the outer conductor) of the coaxial coupler of the calibration standard is available, which can be adapted to any given displacement amounts between contact faces of the outer conductor and the inner conductor on the coaxial coupler of the device to be calibrated and will also equalize any component tolerances in the displacement amount.